The invention relates to a process for the production of a smoking material, for example, tobacco for use in cigarettes, and an apparatus for carrying out this process.
Cigarette maker winnowings typically make up approximately 1% of the total tobacco production and comprise mainly coarsely cut pieces of stem, midrib or stalk, but can include some lamina and reconstituted sheet.
The winnowings are unsuitable for use in cigarettes due to their hard `woody` nature, which, apart from giving poor burning characteristics tend to tear or pierce the cigarette wrapping.